Si tu n'existais pas
by Barna
Summary: C'est une ancienne histoire que je ressort de mes tiroirs. Même si elle est complète j'aimerais vraiment des avis. Je la publie après que mon neveu m'ait assuré qu'il le fallait. Il part pour un an en Australie et pour lui et moi Roswell restera. Merci


TITRE : SI TU N'EXISTAIS PAS.

AUTEUR: BARNA

RéSUMé: Cette fanfiction se situe après l'épisode 3.9 Le Noël de Samuel

Un jour à la radio j'ai entendu la Chanson de Joe Dassin "Si tu n'existais pas" et l'idée de cette

Fanfiction mais venue. Les phrases se sont enchainées toutes seules. Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que Max est mon personnage donc tout tourne toujours autour de lui.

Max et Liz se promènent seuls dans les rues de Roswell quand d'un coup une voiture débarque de nulle part et ... Je n'en dirais pas plus aussi non je vais forcément en dire trop.

Donnez moi votre avis. Barna

**ROSWELL FIN DECEMBRE 2001**

**ACTE I** **J'ai chamboulé ta vie**

Liz avait attendu toute la journée que cette heure arrive, elle avait passé deux heures à s'habiller bien qu'elle savait que pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui disait sans arrêt que c'était être avec elle qui lui importait le plus et que quoi qu'elle mette dès qu'ils se retrouvaient il lui disait combien elle était jolie. Lui c'était Max, l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout et alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible, elle l'aimait tous les jours un peu plus.

Seulement depuis Noël, elle sentait que quelque chose occupait sans cesse l'esprit de Max. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son fils mais elle savait aussi que c'était plus profond que cela, que quelque chose d'autre tourmentait Max, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Max estime toujours que ses sentiments ne sont pas importants, qu'il n'y a que la vie et le bonheur des autres qui comptent. Mais ce que Max ignore c'est que ses yeux le trahissent toujours et Liz peut voir dans ses yeux une tristesse qu'elle veut faire disparaître car le voir sourire est tout pour elle. C'est à cela qu'elle pensait quand elle entendit:

_- Liz... Liz ._

- Elle se lève et se penche à l'échelle de la terrasse:_ Bonjour._

_- Tu viens ?_

_- Oui je descends. _Pendant un moment à le voir là en bas, elle avait eu des frissons comme si elle devait mémoriser son visage, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. _"Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Liz."_ se dit-elle et elle descendit le rejoindre.

Ils n'avaient pas décidé ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir mais le plus important pour eux était d'être ensemble. Même si depuis le mariage d'Isabel, Liz avait dit à son père que elle et Max seraient ensemble, il acceptait encore mal qu'ils se voient. Ils devaient dès lors continuer à se voir à la sauvette. Ils marchaient au hasard dans les rues de Roswell.

_- J'aimerais tellement que mon père te voie différemment, on pourrait se voir sans se cacher._

_- Tu sais il faut le comprendre, pour lui je t'ai entrainé dans un braquage. Il n'y a pas que lui qui pense cela, les professeurs du lycée aussi et ils n'ont pas tort. J'aurais du te laisser hors de tout ça. _Alors qu'ils allaient traverser, Liz le fait s'arrêter

_- Max tu ne m'as forcée à rien, je l'ai choisi et je ne regretterais jamais ce qui s'est passé. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais l'effet que ça fait d'être avec toi et ce que ça fait d'être séparée de toi. Il faut que tu en sois sûr. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui te préoccupe, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. _

_- Non, tout va bien...._

_- Max s'il te plaît. Si tu as eu d'autres visions de ton fils..._

_- Non je n'en ai plus eu depuis que je suis rentré de Los Angeles. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.._

_- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. J'ai bien vu tout l'espoir que tu plaçais en Samuel et malgré que ce n'était pas en rapport avec ton fils, tu as tout fait pour l'aider et je vais m'en vouloir de te rappeler ça mais tu n'as pas vu tes parents le jour de Noël._

- Max baisse les yeux: _Si je suis passé mais mon père a commencé à me poser des questions et je lui ai dit que si à chaque fois que je venais, je subissais un interrogatoire ça ne valait plus la peine que je vienne._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit enfin ?_

_-_ Ils se décident à traverser la rue: _Imagine la vie que tu aurais eu sans moi, j'ai chamboulé toute ta vie. Je suis responsable des disputes que tu as eu avec ton père, du Vermont et pour Alex... _A cet instant, une voiture déboule de la gauche en zigzag à toute vitesse_... Liz attention.. _

- Liz se retourne, voit la voiture quand elle se sent poussée. A terre, Liz se remet de sa chute tout en voyant la voiture continuer sa route en zigzaguant de plus belle... _Il est saoul, Max ça va, Max !_

**ACTE II****Pour nous protéger**

Liz tourne la tête, voit Max couché sur le côté de la chaussée et commence à réaliser ce qu'il a fait. _"Il m'a poussé et en plus il n'a pas utilisé son bouclier pour protéger Michael et Isabel." _Liz se relève à toute vitesse et court vers lui: _Max, Max réponds moi, dit quelque chose. _Elle prend son portable:

_- Allo, ici le champion du strike._

_- Michael, c'est Liz._

_- _Au son de la voix de Liz, Michael sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose: _Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_- On .. Nous.. Max .. Pourquoi ?_

_- Liz calme toi, il faut que tu m'expliques._

_- On a été renversé par une voiture. Max m'a poussé mais il a été touché._

_- D'accord, je suis avec Kyle, on arrive tout de suite, je me charge de prévenir les autres. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller._

_- Dépêche toi Michael._ Et il raccroche

Liz prend la tête de Max et la met sur ses genoux:

_- Ca va aller, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Michael va arriver. _Mais il reste inconscient.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Michael et de Kyle, le temps a paru une éternité à Liz. Quand enfin leur voiture apparaît, Michael et Kyle en descendent:

_- Liz. Est-ce qu'il a repris connaissance ?_

_- Non. _

_- Pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé son bouclier, enfin ?_

_- Tu sais parfaitement que s'il l'avait utilisé, quelqu'un aurait pu le voir et vous auriez été en danger. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est toujours pour nous protéger, Michael._

_- Kyle aide moi il faut le porter dans la voiture. _Kyle et Michael soulèvent Max et l'emmènent vers la voiture.

_- Michael il faut l'emmener à l'hopital, c'est plus sérieux que l'accident de la Nationale._

_- Tu sais que c'est hors de question. Ils lui feront une prise de sang, c'est inévitable._

_- On pourra faire comme la première fois, on est plus surveillé comme à l'époque._

Liz monte dans la voiture et Kyle dépose la tête de Max sur elle.

_- Peut-être, mais on en est pas sûr et puis Alex n'est plus là. Ils verront bien que ce n'est pas le même sang. On va arriver à le guérir comme pour moi et Nasedo. On a pas le choix et tu sais que c'est ce que Max aurait voulu._

Michael prend le volant tandis que Kyle sur le siège passager demande:

_- C'est quoi l'accident de la Nationale et qu'est-ce que le sang d'Alex a avoir là dedans ?_

_- Tu te souviens quand on s'est retrouvé dans ce motel sur la route 285 ?_

_- Oh oui. J'ai valsé de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_- Oui, ça s'est passé un peu après. Comme la prof était absente, Max a voulu me montrer un endroit qu'il aime beaucoup: c'était l'ancienne Nationale, Max venait de me dire qu'il avait envie de faire quelque chose de normal quand un cheval a débarqué sur la route, Max a voulu l'éviter et on a foncé dans le bas côté. Quand j'ai repris conscience, Max non. Sa tête avait percuté le volant. On a été emmené en ambulance et une prise de sang a été faite._

_-_ Michael reprend: _Notre sang est tout ce qui nous différencie de vous. Alors Maria et Liz ont demandé à Alex son sang. _

_- Il nous l'a donné et j'ai du lui dire que c'était pour une histoire de drogue._

_- Oui mais connaissant Alex il ne t'a pas cru._ Commente Kyle

_- Oui et malgré ça il nous a aidé à démasquer Topolsky._

_- Cet agent du FBI ?_

_- Oui c'est quand on s'est fait arrêter par ton père à l'ancienne fabrique de savon que je lui ai tout raconté._

_- Liz tout va bien se passer. Max est fort, tu le sais. _Veut la rassurer Michael

_- Oui mais il a déjà du supporter tant de choses.._ Liz regarde Max toujours inconscient. Elle voudrait pouvoir faire tellement plus, si elle le perdait mais elle se refuse à penser à ça. _"C'est impossible, c'est impossible."_

**ACTE III****S'il meure...**

Ils arrivent devant chez Michael où les attendent Maria, Isabel et Valenti. Kyle et son père transportent Max sur le lit de Michael. Liz ne quitte pas Max des yeux comme si en détournant son regard, il allait finir par disparaître, Isabel demande:

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- On traversait la rue près du parc quand une voiture a déboulé. Je l'avais pas vu, Max m'a ... Max m'a poussé et puis je sais pas. Je me suis relevée et il était .. inconscient. _

_- Tu crois que c'était vraiment un accident ? _lui demande Maria.

_- Oui, la voiture n'allait pas droit du tout. Le conducteur devait être saoul._

_- Liz vous pouvez me décrire la voiture. _Lui demande Valenti

_- Je sais plus, je sais pas..._

_- Il faut qu'on sache. Réfléchi. _Lui demande Michael.

_-_ Liz ferme les yeux, revoit le visage de Max puis la voiture arriver... _Elle était bleu foncée, oui bleue foncée, un ancien modèle de décapotable avec un chiffre sur le capot, un 8. On aurait dit une voiture de collection aussi basse que les voitures de courses... _Elle réouvre les yeux embués de larmes.._ Le moteur faisait beaucoup de bruit. Comment j'ai fait pour pas l'entendre ?_

_- Liz arrête ça ne sert à rien de dire ça. _Déclare Maria

_- Ca va merci Liz mais d'après ce que vous dites, il devait rouler très vite. Je vais faire une recherche discrète dans les fichiers du commissariat. Hanson est toujours content de me voir._

_-_ Liz continue dans ses pensées: _Il n'a même pas ralenti, même pas ralenti._

_- Il faut qu'on utilise les Pierres de Guérison maintenant. Isabel ?_

_- Je les ai, on y va. _

Ils placent les Pierres autour de Max puis se mettent tous les deux en place de chaque côté de lui et se prennent la main. Les Pierres se mettent bien à scintiller. Isabel et Michael se concentrent encore mais au bout d'un moment, rien ne se passe et ils sont obligés de renoncer.

_- On va réessayer. Ca va marcher. _Déclare Michael

_- Il faut l'emmener à l'hopital, vous ne voyez pas que c'est grave. Il peut avoir un traumatisme cranien ou une hémorragie et c'est lui qui possède le pouvoir de guérison._

_-_ Michael lui dit: _C'est non, Liz. On ne peut pas l'emmener. Il y a les analyses._

_- S'il ne se réveille pas, s'il meure... _Liz se retourne vers la fenêtre

_- Calme toi Liz._ Lui dit Maria

_-_ Cette dernière ne l'entend pas: _Il aurait eu le temps de se servir de son bouclier mais il ne pense jamais a lui, toujours nous, jamais lui. On fait comme si c'était normal. On lui demande sans cesse de trouver des solutions, le Roi doit être parfait._

_- Arrête c'est faux._ Lui assure Michael

_- Bien sûr que si. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Pour les Skins, pour les Doubles, pour son fils, vos parents... Juste avant j'ai réussi à ce qu'il me parle de ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a dit qu'il pensait souvent que nos vies auraient été bien meilleures sans lui. Vous saviez ça. Il m'a parlé d'Alex aussi. _

_- _Kyle l'interrompt:_ D'Alex. Pourquoi ?_

_-_ Isabel rétorque:_ Il ne se sentait pas responsable pour sa mort ? Non, c'est impossible._

_- Bien sûr que si. Je crois que je le savais mais que je ne voulais pas le voir. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait tort._ Maria veut la prendre dans ses bras mais Liz refuse, va près de Max et commence à lui parler. Elle lui prend la main: _Max il faut que tu te battes, tu m'entends. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Laisse nous prendre soin de toi. On est tous là. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi et si j'avais le choix de tout recommencer, je voudrais que rien ne change. Max ... Max..._

**ACTE IV****J'ai un marché**

Max ouvre les yeux, il est couché dans un canapé et n'aperçoit rien d'autre à part un autre fauteuil d'une place. Petit à petit, sa vision se fait plus nette et il s'aperçoit que cet autre fauteuil est occupé par une personne qui l'observe. Max se relève d'un coup et s'étonne de n'avoir ressentit aucune douleur. Après avoir poussé Liz, il se souvient de la voiture venant droit sur lui et aussi d'avoir décidé de ne pas ouvrir son bouclier puis plus rien mais le plus important c'était de savoir où était Liz, qui était ce type et pourquoi il était là ?

A ce moment, l'homme se lève et se dirige vers Max qui se lève d'un bon:

_- Où est Liz ?_

_- Bonjour Max, je suis Hart et je suis ici pour vous proposer un marché._

_- Où est Liz ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

_- Liz n'est pas avec nous et vous savez c'est mon métier de savoir ce genre de chose._

_- Vous êtes du F.B.I., c'est ça ?_

_- Non pas du tout. Ecoutez Max..._

_- Je veux sortir d'ici, m'en aller tout de suite._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas avant de m'avoir écouté, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_- Et après je pourrais m'en aller ? !_

_- Ecoutez moi. Vous êtes devant un choix et c'est une faveur qui vous est offerte. Si vous acceptez de mourir, la vie de vos amis sera reprogrammée comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé._ Hart avait dit cela comme une chose tout à fait naturelle.

_- Mourir ? ! Qu'est ce que vous me raconter ? Vous êtes un envoyé du ciel c'est ça ? Je ne crois pas en Dieu et tout ça._

_- Et moi je ne croyais pas aux extraterrestres, pourtant vous en êtes un._

_-_ Tentant de rester naturel: _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?_

_-_ Hart soupire et s'approche encore plus:_ Bon d'accord; 1947, le Crash, les incubateurs, votre séparation avec Michael, la fusillade au Crashdown, Liz, ... Vous voulez que je continue ?_

_- Non. _Max ne pouvait pas y croire mais il savait tant de choses et puis il aurait du être blessé, chez Michael, ...

_- Prêt à m'écouter ?_

_-_ Max n'a pas le choix: _D'accord. _

_- Donc comme je disais vos amis auront une vie bien meilleure si vous...._

_- Je ne veux pas mourir._

_- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous ne vous êtes pas servi de votre bouclier, pourtant._

_- Je l'ai fait pour protéger Isabel et Micheal._

_- C'est convaincant quand vous le dites comme ça._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire?_ Max ne veut pas l'admettre mais Hart n'a pas tort...

_- Mais dites moi vous n'êtes pas fatigué. Après Pierce, les Skins, ces Doubles qui ont voulu vous tuer, Tess, la mort d'Alex sans parler de votre fils..._

_- Ca suffit arrêter, vous n'avez pas le droit..._voir étaler sa vie comme une liste banale alors qu'il avait eu si mal_...Nous sommes soudés, nous sommes une famille. _

_- Laissez moi au moins vous montrer comment serait leur vie si vous n'existiez pas. Celle de Liz, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Valenti, Kyle et_ Max relève la tête 'De qui parle-t-il ?'_ celle d'Alex_

_- _Max fixe Hart: _Vous pourriez faire ça ?_

_- Bien sûr, alors qu'en dites-vous ? _

Deux portes apparaissent, une est marquée 'Roswell' et l'autre 'Si je n'existais pas...' Arrivé devant, Max tend sa main vers celle notée Roswell quand il se revoit ouvrit le sac noir où était le corps d'Alex. Et il finit par ouvrir la 2ème. Hart claque des doigts et...

**ACTE V****Ils sont en Paix**

Max se retrouve dans une rue avec Hart à ses côtés.

_- On est à Roswell, je reconnais cette rue, elle est non loin de la maison._

_- Vous avez raison._

_- Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? _Max voit alors une voiture se garer dans une allée et Michael en sortir pour être bientôt rejoint par Isabel

_- C'est là que vit Isabel ?_

_- Oui avec Michael._

_- Ils vivent ensemble ?_

_- Ils sont mariés Max, je vais vous expliquer. Le début ne diffère guère du vôtre. Ils sont sortit des incubateurs la même année mais ils sont restés ensemble et trouvé sur la route. Les Evans les ont adopté ensemble même s'ils n'étaient pas frères et soeurs. Michael n'a jamais connu la colère de Hank et tous deux se sont très bien adaptés à leur vie humaine._

_- Le F.B.I ?_

_- Non aucun problème, pas de Skins non plus, de Tess et de Doubles._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Quand Nasedo a vu que le Roi ne faisait pas partie des incubateurs de Roswell, il a éliminé Tess puis s'est rendu à New York pour rechercher vos Doubles. Après avoir règlé leur compte aux Skins, il voulait mettre son plan à exécution avec l'aide de Lonnie et Rath mais Zan et Ava n'ont pas cédé. Ca s'est terminé par la mort de Nasedo ainsi que de Lonnie et Rath._

_- C'est incroyable. Michael et Isabel sont heureux alors et en Paix ?_

_- Venez. _Et Hart traverse

_- Non._

_- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir Max. Venez. _

Ils se dirigent vers la maison et se retrouvent à l'intérieur. Michael et Isabel sont entrain de rire.

_- Michael, tu n'aurais pas du utiliser tes pouvoirs pour ça._

_- Ca me faisait plaisir, Isa. Il n'y a aucun danger, il n'a rien compris. Ca lui apprendra à malmener cette jeune fille. Il s'en prenait à elle depuis qu'elle a débuté au club de sport._

_- Alors tu as vraiment fondu son casier où se trouvaient tous ses vêtements pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir alors qu'il venait de sortir de la douche._

_- Oui._

Max, sans lacher du regard Michael et Isabel:

_- Michael avait fait ça au casier de Kyle après que ses copains m'ait agressé._

_- Je sais, écoutez la suite._

_- Michael... je voulais te dire._

_- Oui je t'écoute._

_- Je suis... enfin, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu._

_- Isabel, tu me fais peur._

_- _Elle regarde Michael droit dans les yeux: _Je suis enceinte._

Max et Michael ensemble: _Quoi ?_

_- _Michael continue: _Mais je croyais que c'était impossible._

_- Tu n'es pas content._

_- Non c'est faux mais je n'y croyais plus, c'est tout. _Il relève le visage d'Isabel_... C'est magnifique. _Et ils s'embrassent.

_-_ Max revenu de sa surprise: _Isabel enceinte ? Et le bébé, il ... il .. survivra sur Terre._

_- Oui nous le permettrons. Ils vivront heureux._

_-_ Max cesse de les regarder et ferme les yeux: _Allons nous en, s'il vous plaît._

_- Vous êtes sûr. Attendez encore un peu non ?_

_-_ Max aurait voulu savoir pourquoi son fils n'avait pas bénéficié de cette faveur mais il se rendait compte du bonheur de Isabel et Michael. Et s'il devait se faire sans lui ... : _S'il vous plaît, partons._

Au moment où ils passent la porte:

_- Michael, si c'est un garçon j'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Max. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_- Oui j'aime beaucoup ce prénom moi aussi. C'est comme s'il était en moi depuis longtemps._

_- En moi aussi. _Et elle se place dans les bras de Michael.

De l'autre côté de la porte:

_- Nous continuons ?_

_- _Max se retourne vers la maison: _Oui._

Chez Michael, Isabel et ce dernier ont encore essayé d'utiliser les Pierres mais rien ne s'est passé:

_- Ca ne sert à rien. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? ..._Elle veut jeter les Pierres au travers de la pièce mais Michael l'arrête_... Ca va, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _En fait, Isabel n'en peut plus de regarder Max inconscient, elle a vraiment peur de le perdre. Elle sort et Michael la rejoint:

_- Isa ?_

_- Ca va Michael._

_- Arrête de me dire ça. Je sais que ça ne va pas et moi non plus je ne vais pas bien... _Isabel le regarde étonnée, elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle mais quitte à le dire, elle n'y aurait pas cru puis il continue_... Liz a raison, on attend toujours de Max qu'il soit fort, qu'il ait réponse à tout. Je n'ai pas toujours été à ses côtés surtout au début..._

_- Michael, ça a été dur pour nous tous. On a peut-être oublié qu'on était une famille, que l'un sans l'autre... _Des larmes lui montent aux yeux

_- _Michael termine _... On n'est pas complet._ Isabel se blottit dans les bras de Michael et ils regardent Max.

**ACTE VI****Alex est en vie**

Hart claque des doigts et lui et Max se retrouvent à New York:

_- Pourquoi New York ?_

_- Vous allez voir._

Ils arrivent instantanément au dernier étage d'un immeuble, il s'agit d'un studio d'enregistrement où Max peut assister à la fin de la chanson de Maria, parlant d'un serment qui leur a ouvert les portes d'une histoire où il suffisait d'y croire

_- Maria a réussi à percer dans la musique c'est génial. Elle y serait arrivée de toute manière._

_- Bien sûr mais regardez qui l'écoute._

- Max tourne la tête:_ Alex_... des larmes montent aux yeux de Max... _Il va .. bien._

_- Oui parfaitement. Maria et lui se sont revus à l'occassion d'un voyage d'Alex ici à New York. Le soir d'un concert, un des guitaristes est tombé malade et Alex l'a remplacé et il n'est jamais reparti. Alex et Maria sont ensemble. Max est-ce que ça va ?_

_- _Max fixe Alex et Maria entrain de rire

_- Max ? !_

_- Je peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent._

_- Bien sûr. _Et ils s'approchent.

_- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Elle est géniale, Maria . Comment fais-tu pour écrire des chansons aussi vite ?_

_- Cette chanson m'est venue toute seule mais sans ta musique... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_- _Alex s'approche et l'embrasse

_- Alex arrête si quelqu'un entrait._

_- Et alors, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Quand est-ce qu'on leur annonce ?_

_- Bientôt à la sortie de l'album, on leur dira qu'on s'est fiancé, je te le promets._ Elle l'embrasse à son tour... _Ah oui je voulais te montrer la pochette de l'album, je l'ai faite hier soir._

_- Laissons les._

_- Max attendez de voir ..._

_- Je veux m'en aller, c'est trop dur. Le voir vivant alors que c'est ma faute.. Partons._

_- Très bien._ Hart claque des doigts

Juste après ça, Maria sort une feuille avec un croquis d'album. En fait, elle a dessiné autour du titre : Granilith une suite de symboles qui font partie de l'alphabet des extraterrestres avec au milieu le symbole du pendentif. Alex lui prend le croquis:

_- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de connaître ces signes._

_-_ Maria enchaine: _Moi aussi, un peu comme s'ils venait d'une autre vie. Cela fait très longtemps que je les griffonne. Il est tant que je m'en serve, non ?_

_- Oui, il est temps._

Maintenant, le soleil est levé et rien n'a changé. Max est toujours inconscient, Maria annonce aux autres qu'elle va aller chercher à boire car le frigo est vide. Elle sort, entre dans sa voiture mais avant de mettre le contact, elle serre le volant et:

_- Il faut que tu te reprennes, Maria, il le faut. Il ne peut rien lui arriver, Max va s'en sortir. C'est obligé, je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. _Elle ouvre la boîte à gant pour y prendre un mouchoir quand elle fait tomber un bloc note. Elle le ramasse: _Mon bloc note, je l'ai cherché partout_. Elle l'ouvre. Et en première page est inscrit: Croire en nous

_Je me souviens, je l'avais écrit et je voulais que Alex écrive la musique. _Et elle fredonne:

On se croyait si différent

Et pourtant

On a juste levé les yeux

Ouvert notre coeur

Et perçu dans le ciel

Une amitié éternelle

Il nous a juste suffit d'y croire

Il nous a juste suffit de croire en nous

Croire en Nous

Au delà de tout

Il restera Nous

Au delà du temps

Il restera notre serment

Croire en nous

Une autre planète

Une autre vie peut-être

Mais quel que soit l'endroit

Les signes resteront gravés en moi

Croire en nous

Ne jamais baisser les bras

Que l'on soit ici ou ailleurs

Je me souviendrais de tout

Je me souviendrais de nous

**ACTE VII****Vie Antérieure**

Il fait nuit et Max et Hart arrivent dans une superbe propriété où se déroule une soirée

_-_ Une fois à l'intérieure, Max demande:_ Qui vit ici ?_

_- Personne que vous ne connaissiez, il s'agit d'un lieu de réception. Nous sommes entrain d'assister à la soirée donnée après une vente aux enchères. _Hart attrape une coupe de champagne au passage d'un serveur.

_- Ils peuvent nous voir._

_-_ Hart boit une gorgée de sa coupe: _Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas rater tout les petits fours et ce champagne est délicieux. Détendez-vous._

_- Vous avez l'air de vous amusez beaucoup. Heureux que cette histoire vous fasse passer du bon temps. _Max était en colère mais savait aussi qu'il commençait à penser que la proposition de Hart était une bonne chose.

- _Vous devriez en profiter et regarder qui est là. _Hart lève sa main pour indiquer un groupe de personne qui une fois dispersées laisse place à Kyle et à son père.

- _Ils assistent à la vente aux enchères en tant que..._

- _Invités, bien entendu. Oh oui j'ai oublié de vous dire, Kyle a fait une brillante carrière dans le basket ball. Et maintenant il s'est reconverti dans le caritatif où d'ailleurs il a rencontré cette très charmante jeune femme. _Effectivement, la jeune femme que Max peut voir est très belle mais en la regardant on en retire surtout une immense douceur.

- _Et pour Valenti, il a conservé son poste de Shérif à Roswell alors._

_- Non. Mais ne faites pas cette tête là, tout a été prévu car il n'y a pas perdu au change. On lui a proposé un poste de conseillé au F.B.I._

_- Au FBI. !_

_- Parfaitement. Il se charge des recrutements et de la formation. Il a même refusé d'engager un certain Pierce. _

_- _Max tourne la tête: _Pierce. Et l'unité spéciale, elle existe ?_

_- Non, elle a été jugée ridicule._

_- Leur vie est parfaite. Ils ne leur manquent rien. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer alors._

_- _Le regard de Hart s'assombrit: _Vous pourriez aller leur parler._

_- Non surement pas, laissons les, ils sont bien mieux sans moi._

_- Max..._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ?_

_- Il reste Liz._

_- Liz..._ Max ne l'avait pas oublié mais la voir..._ Allez y claquer des doigts._ Hart voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais Max crie: _Allez claquer des doigts. _Hart s'exécute et quand Valenti et Kyle se retournent à cause des cris, il n'y a plus personne.

_- _Kyle se tourne vers son père: _Dis au fait pourquoi as-tu fait monter les enchères pour ce truc trouvé dans le désert de Roswell_. Il désigne une vitrine où les objets vendus attendent leur nouveau propriétaire. Au milieu des objets se trouve un des Communicateur.

_-_ Valenti lui répond: _J'avais l'impression que j'avais déjà tenu cet objet et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter._

_- _Kyle lui dit: _C'est vrai ce symbole me fait penser à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas à quoi._

- Valenti réplique:_ Ne me sort pas tes trucs de vie antérieure, s'il te plaît._ Ils éclatent de rire

A l'appartement, Valenti demande à Kyle s'il peut lui parler. Ils vont dans la cuisine:

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Papa ?_

_- Hanson m'a donné rendez-vous devant chez nous à 10 heures pour me donner les infos sur la voiture. En plus, j'ai assuré à Liz que j'irais dire 2 mots à son Père. Il l'a appelé. Elle lui a raconté qu'elle avait rendez-vous très tôt ce matin avec toi pour ...._

_- Je sais elle m'en a parlé._

_- Parfait._ Valenti se retourne

_- Il y a autre chose._

_- Non pas du tout._

_- Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose._

_- Oui en fait c'était... En fait je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé là dedans... _

_- Arrête, c'est vrai qu'au début j'étais en colère mais surtout parce que j'étais débousollé. Aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était ni ta faute et encore moins celle de Max. Et puis tu sais ce qui me fait surtout dire ça, c'est que depuis tout ça, toi et moi on a jamais été aussi proche et... _en regardant Isabel, Michael, Maria, Liz et Max_... on forme tous une super équipe. Tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Si, tout à fait. Bon j'y vais. _Il donne une tape dans le dos à Kyle puis sort.

**ACTE VIII****C'est oui, j'accepte**

Max et Hart sont cette fois dans un parc et Max comprend qu'il s'agit d'un campus d'université:

_- Nous sommes à Harvard, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Comment avez-vous deviné ?_

_- _Max continue: _Liz a eu le poste de chef des recherches en Biologie moléculaire. _

_- Vous la connaissez bien ?_

_- Oui et je l'en empêche._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'elle pense ça, Max._

_- Vous voulez reprendre votre marché._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Bon je termine le portrait que vous avez ébauché. Elle a bien obtenu le poste mais son parcours n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter là. Elle est bien sûr toujours en contact avec Maria et Alex et retrouve sa famille aussi souvent qu'elle le peut à Roswell. Elle est toujours célibataire mais beaucoup de bons partis la courtisent assidûment._

_-_ Max, en réalisant que Liz est heureuse, se résigne complètement: _C'est oui, j'accepte._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ne faites pas celui qui n'a pas compris, Alex est en vie, Maria a la carrière qu'elle mérite, Jim Valenti et Kyle ont la vie qu'ils méritent eux aussi, Michael et Isabel sont heureux et en paix et Liz ... est heureuse. _

_- Réfléchissez encore un peu. Je ne suis pas pressé._

_- Je vous ai dis que j'acceptais. J'aimerais juste pouvoir revoir Liz une dernière fois avant de ... mourir. _

_- Très bien si c'est ce que vous voulez. _Et il claque des doigts. Hart et Max se retrouvent au Crashdown à la même table que le jour où il a sauvé la vie de Liz.

_- Pourquoi ici ?_

_-_ Innocemment: _Parce que Liz est au Crashdown en ce moment. _Hart désigne le comptoir et Max peut voir Liz entrain de discuter avec son père et de rire aussi.

_- J'ai changé d'avis, je veux m'en aller. Hart, je veux m'en aller._

A ce moment-là, Liz lève les yeux et voit Max, elle se lève et se dirige dans sa direction:

- _Hart il faut partir, sinon je n'aurais jamais la force de la quitter. _Max se retourne mais Hart n'est plus là. Liz arrive à sa table:

_- Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je me trompe ?_

_-_ Max détourne son regard car regarder Liz est trop difficile:_ Je ne vous connais pas, je viens d'arriver à Roswell._

_- Oh, je m'excuse et suis tout de même enchantée de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Liz._

_- Max._

_- Je vais dire qu'on vienne prendre votre commande. Vous devriez prendre 'Un Amour d'Alien'..._Max n'en peut plus_... A Bientôt peut-être._

Liz se détourne et se dirige vers le comptoir. De son côté, Max s'est levé aussi vite qu'il a pu et se dirige vers la porte. Quand Liz fait demi-tour:

_- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vu._

_-_ Max se retourne:_ Je dois partir, je .._

_- Là en vous retournant. Non ce n'est pas possible. C'est dans mon rêve._

_- Je ne comprend pas. _Liz le rejoint.

_- Toutes les nuits, je rêve que je suis ici au Crashdown, que je sers des clients dont 2 sont entrain de se disputer et un finit par sortir une arme ... _Des larmes montent au yeux de Max_... et je suis touchée par un tir et là quelqu'un se penche sur moi et me guérit comme par magie._

_- C'est un rêve étrange mais ..._

_-_ Liz l'interrompt: _Puis il me laisse mais avant de franchir la porte il se retourne. Il a vos yeux._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Celui qui me sauve à vos yeux._

_- Liz... _Max tend sa main et lui touche le visage_... Liz_

_- Max... _Et ils s'embrassent

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent Max entend Liz, à son chevet:

- _Max, réagis. Ne me laisse pas. On a besoin de toi pas parce que tu es le roi mais parce qu'on t'aime. Max, je ... je ... t'aime. _Max se revoit dans ce car après leur course pour échapper aux agents de Pierce où il lui a dit ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui depuis toujours.

Hart réapparait, un sourire aux lèvres, claque des doigts.

Max entend alors la fin de la conversation entre Michael et Isabel puis celle de Valenti et Kyle, la chanson de Maria et enfin il voit la pochette de l'album de Maria. Max se rend compte que quel que soit la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ou que quoi qu'il puisse se passer pour eux, leur histoire est gravée en eux et ils ne sont complets que quand ils sont ensemble. Ils forment un tout, une palette de couleur, un arc-en-ciel.

_-_ Max regarde Hart qui lui sourit: _Bravo Max._ Il claque des doigts.

**ACTE IX****Si tu n'existais pas**

Max se réveille chez Michael, voit Liz prêt de lui:

_- Bonjour, Mlle Parker._ Max s'assied comme il peut sur le lit

Isabel, Michael, Maria, Kyle et Valenti se retournent. Liz agrippe Max et le prend dans ses bras: _Max_... Des larmes coulent sur son visage, Max les lui essuie: _Je suis là pour encore longtemps. _Puis il regarde Isabel: _Ne te retiens pas comme ça, viens. _Et Isabel se jette dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard:

- Michael prend la parole:_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'en sortir. Les Pierres de Guérison ne fonctionnaient pas. Je n'y ... Je n'y croyais plus._

-_ En tout cas, j'ai failli accepter son marché._

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Lui demande Isabel

- _Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et un homme m'attendait pour me faire une proposition._

_- Quelle proposition ?_ Demande Maria

_- Si j'acceptais de mourir, vos vies étaient reprogrammées_

_- Mourir mais... _Disent-ils tous en même temps

_- Laissez moi finir. Il m'a montré vos vies. Michael et toi Isabel, vous formiez une famille et vous n'aviez jamais connu le FBI, les Skins. Vous êtiez heureux. Kyle, tu étais un star du basket ball et vous Valenti, vous êtiez consultant au F.B.I. Liz, tu avais obtenu le poste de chef des recherches en biologie moléculaire à Harvard comme tu l'as toujours voulu..._

_- Et moi ? _S'intéresse Maria

_- Tu étais devenue une grande chanteuse et tu faisais une super équipe avec ... _Max baisse les yeux

_- Avec qui ? _Continue Maria

_-_ Max respire:_ Avec Alex. _Tous sont abasourdis_... C'est quand cet homme m'a parlé d'Alex que j'ai accepté de voir vos nouvelles vies._

_- _Isabel intervient: _Ce n'était qu'un rêve Max, tu étais inconscient..._

_- Pourtant, j'allais accepter le marché de Hart._

_- _Valenti intervient à son tour: _Vous avez dit Hart ? _

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Avec la description de la voiture que m'a fait Liz, j'ai demandé à Hanson de me faire une recherche soit disant pour un ami collectionneur. Et il n'a trouvé qu'une seule possibilité dans le secteur de Roswell et en fait le 8 que vous m'aviez décrit Liz était le signe de l'Infini . Seulement, vous savez comment est Hanson et j'ai cru qu'il s'était trompé car en fait le propriétaire était mort dans un accident de voiture il y a plus de 10 ans. Il s'appelait Hart._

_- Ce n'est pas possible. Un fantôme et sa voiture ! ! _Annonce Michael

_- En tout cas ça avait l'air vrai. Vos vies étaient si parfaites. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que j'ai provoqué, les disputes avec mes parents, mon fils et puis Alex était vivant alors que je ne suis même pas arrivé à le sauver. Quand je pense à lui, je me revois dans ce fourgon entrain d'ouvrir le sac noir et ... J'aurais tellement voulu le ramener. Tess a fait tout ça pour que je ..._

_-_ Kyle intervient:_ Max arrête... _Max regarde Kyle...._ que ce fut un rêve ou non, la mort d'Alex n'est pas ta faute. Tess nous a tous manipulé et elle avait fait son choix. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je voulais te dire que je ne regretterais jamais ce que nous sommes devenus, jamais._

_- Merci Kyle._

_-_ Isabel reprend: _Alex n'aurait jamais pensé ça et tu le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé non plus._

_-_ _Je sais oui._

_- Max, on est tous réunis et c'est ça qui compte. Une famille sans toi ne serait pas une famille._ Continue Michael

_- _Valenti dit simplement: _Ne pas vous connaître ! Non, pas d'accord._

_-_ Maria prend la parole en souriant: _Une grande chanteuse alors ?_

_- Oui. _

_- De toute manière, j'y arriverais et je ne l'aurais pas voulu dans une vie sans vous. Ainsi vous serez obligé de m'adorer. _Et ils éclatent de rire

_-_ _Bon on va te laisser te reposer._ Propose Isabel

Tous sortent sauf Liz, qui une fois seule, s'approche de lui:

_-_ _Tu n'as rien dit. '_Peut-être regrettait-elle cette vie tout compte fait ?'

_- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?_

_- J'allais accepter mais je voulais te voir avant et je me suis retrouvé au Crashdown. Tu es venue vers moi et m'a demandé si on se connaissait. Je t'ai répondu que non. J'allais sortir quand tu m'as rappelé et dit que tu rêvais sans cesse qu'une personne te sauvait la vie d'une blessure par balle en te guérissant et qu'il avait mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pu.. je t'ai embrassé puis je t'ai entendu me dire de rester, de ne pas m'en aller. Et Hart m'a montré ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir. Malgré leur vie parfaite ils avaient un vide en eux..._

_- Peut-être qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose quand tu étais inconscient afin que tu te rendes compte que tu n'étais pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive, n'oublie pas ce que tu dis toujours: "A nous de créer notre destin." C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas?_

_-_ Max a les larmes aux yeux

_- Tu vois je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit Max. Ou peut-être juste ça: Si tu n'existais pas il aurait fallut que je t'invente. C'est toi mon âme soeur. Je t'aime Max. _

_- Je t'aime aussi Liz._

Ils s'embrassent et Max serre Liz très fort contre son coeur qui ne bat que pour elle.


End file.
